Archmage of Kethenecia
The Archmage of Kethenecia was an old man and a seer. Of questionable morals, he intended the city of Kethenecia to survive millennia by shifting it into another dimension when the final attack of an alliance of many races was at Kethenecia's gates. By the man's own words he cared nothing about the survival of Kethenecia's citizens, because he had already foreseen that the nation would fall, the city would burn and its people be slaughtered, and because it was prophesied, it must be. He ordered the general of the Kethenecian Homeguard to have his men slaughter all foreign soldiers and mercenaries in a surprise attack, as he was certain that the foreign parts of the Kethenecian army would turn against the Homeguard and ally themselves with the advancing enemy army anyway, because many of the foreign soldiers came from countries that had been conquered by the Vulii and their allies in the interim. The archmage gave Cale the task of going down to the catacombs and loosening the anchor. Unfortunately, as Cale found out, the "anchor" was in the form of a small boy, and the archmage's order translated into killing the boy. It was revealed that the young boy was actually the archmage himself in a magical disguise. The Archmage later traveled forward to the present date, witnessing what he sees as a new age for Kethenecia. History 'Not A Beholder' pet.]] Before he came to be the Archmage of Kethenecia, he trained as an apprentice to another archmage. One day, his master had bought a beholder for dinner, but the young apprentice found it adorable and asked if he could keep it as a pet, which he was finally allowed to. 'The Daughter' and the Archmage of Kethenecia, disguised as a bunny, looking at Fuerst.]] Appearing in his bunny disguise, the Archmage arrived at the Great Hall of a village that was about to be overrun by the Brothers of Stone. The leader of the village, Elosha, had taken an arrow to her head and had fainted - but the archmage told Elosha's husband, Fuerst, to make her drink the enchanted water from the well in the center of the Great Hall. This brought her back to life with the enchanted powers needed to defeat the Brothers of Stone, but also stripped her of her memory and her former personality. The other female villagers also drank from the well and gained the same magical powers. They renamed themselves the Sisters with Elosha, "the Mother", leading them in their new religion with the bunny being their One God. The Anchor When Cale is instructed to "Destroy the anchor" of Kethenecia, the anchor takes the form of a small boy whom Cale must kill. After the party departs, however, the boy turns out to be a disguise of the Archmage, only existing to take Cale's innocence. (The anchor would therefore actually be the innocence of it's future king). The Bunny Richard stated that the Archmage looked familiar. This is because he has spent a lot of time disguised as a brown rabbit, whom the party seems to have taken in as a pet. Richard even rode the bunny into battle after being shrunk by Hctib's amulet. Richard and the "bunny" have become very close. The bunny sheds a tear when Richard is banished to the plane of suck, and when he returns they are seen running into a loving embrace together. It appears that the Sisters knew all along that the Archmage would disguise himself as a bunny, as they have a jade statue of a bunny that they seem to worship. Upon their attempts to take up the rabbit into their order, Richard placed the bunny in a protective (albeit, airtight) bubble, and would have willingly slaughtered the entire sisterhood to keep his pet (while unwittingly suffocating the rabbit), if not for Cale's intervention. Known Powers and Abilities *'Shape-Shifting:' The Archmage had the ability to physically alter his form such as when he transformed into a brown bunny rabbit to accompany the gang, as well as when he transformed into a young child in order to goad Cale into "killing" him and thus lose his innocence. *'Materialization:' The Archmage could construct various things from magic such as when he conjured giant hands and telekinetically moved them to attack Cale *'Magic Blast:' The Archmage could fire his magic like concussive blasts as well as use it to overload Richard's Amulet. *'Immense Durability:' The Archmage was able to survive point-blank "Fwooshes" from Richard See Also Archmage appearancesCategory:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased